The goal of this project is to identify genetic loci responsible, at least in part, for phenotypic variation in traits related to obesity. Linkage analyses have been completed for genomic screens on over 20 traits related to obesity. Preliminary studies indicate candidate regions for several traits related to obesity, including Body Mass Index (BMI). Two manuscripts have been prepared, one reporting an association between systolic blood pressure and a g-protein variant, the other on suggestive evidence of linkage and association between BMI and a variant on 7q. Two additional manuscripts are in preparation, one on genomic screen for biochemical/molecular traits related to obesity, and the other on anthropometric measures related to obesity.